The Great Honey Pot Robbery
' The Great Honey Pot Robbery' is the ninth episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Plot Every honey pot in the Hundred Acre Wood is disappearing. At first, the Wood inhabitants suspect of Pooh, but a simple investigation reveals that the real thieves are heffalumps (Heff the Heffalump) and woozles (Stan the Woozle). Now Pooh and his friends must find ways to protect their honey and foil the thieves. Full Synopsis The Great Honey Pot Robbery 'is one of the few 23 minute episodes in the series, which consist of a Part 1 and a Part 2. Part 1 begins with Winnie the Pooh waking up one morning to find that all of his honey had been eaten overnight. The only problem that Pooh could think of about this is that he may have slept walked and ate it himself, but why is he still hungry? With no honey in his house, he decides to do what he thinks is the only thing to do: borrow some from Rabbit! Meanwhile at Kanga's house, Roo wakes up and suddenly sneezes. When he hears an unfamiliar voice say gezundheit, Roo wonders who it is that said it. He challenges the voice to a fight and ends up briefly seeing a long dark orange and bright yellow elephant trunk, which he thinks is a tail. When Kanga comes and asks about what he's doing, Roo tells her that there's something underneath his bed, and that it is alive and has a long tail. Kanga at first suspects that it was Roo's dream, but then assumes mice. As Kanga carries Roo out of the room, the same voice that was heard earlier starts exclaiming to another creature that is with it called Stan about what Kanga said about the mice. "Save me, Stan! Save me!" A softer more serious sounding voice coming from Stan reassures him that Kanga thinks that they're the mice. We then see a brief shot of Stan and the other voice zoom quickly out of underneath Roo's bed and leave. Cut back to Pooh who is walking towards Rabbit's house talking to himself about his appetite. In comes Piglet carrying a huge honey pot. He admits that he was coming to see Pooh. Piglet asks him if he emptied the honey pot and Pooh asks if he did. Piglet thinks that if he hadn't, something else must have, which causes Piglet to feel a bit frightened. Pooh tells him not to worry and lets him come to Rabbit's. When they get there, they find the Rabbit is a bit more uptight than usual because he thinks that Pooh snuck into his house and ate all his honey. Kanga, Roo, and Tigger suddenly appear and Kanga asks about her and Roo's honey too. Pooh wonders and tries to remember if he truly did eat everyone's honey. Roo goes with what Kanga told him earlier and thinks that mice from underneath the bed came and took it. Gopher appears from the ground and accuses Pooh at first, but then admits that his honey was swiped just as Rabbit and Kanga were questioning Pooh about their disappeared honey, which clearly means that Pooh is innocent. Roo reminds them of the bed bouncing mice, and immediately everyone realizes that all of their beds were feeling bouncy and that bed bouncing mice were the ones responsible. Roo and Pooh agree that the it is now time to try and catch the mice. Cut to Pooh's house later that night, Pooh has set up a circle of mouse traps that surround a pot of honey. The silly old bear, Tigger, Piglet, and Roo all decide to stay up all night and walk around a circle, all in an attempt to catch the th eives responsible. Time goes by slowly and the group begins to feel tired. Roo begins to think that this isn't working. Tigger suggests that they watch from some place more "inconspikerous". Suddenly, Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, and Roo are all found sleeping in Pooh's bed. Piglet suggest pretending to be asleep, but Tigger tells him to let him and Pooh take care of the giant mice...just as they are losing consciousness. After a little bit of time, it is revealed that the mice were hiding underneath the bed the whole time and that the soft, serious voice heard at Roo's house shows himself from under the bed. The mouse named Stan isn't a mouse at all. Stan is a woozle, which confirms that woozles weren't just a fragment of Pooh's nightmares. Stan is found to be a gray woozle with a red cap, a yellow vest, a pair of blue pants, and a red tie with white polka dots. He lets the loud frightened voice from earlier know that the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, and Roo were all asleep and that it was time to get the honey. The loud frightened voice from before reveals himself to be a large dark orange and bright yellow heffalump wearing a black vest named Heff. He is excited, but Stan quiets him by tugging on his trunk. When Stan warns him of the mousetraps, Heff freaks out about mice again. "Save me, Stan! Save me!" Again, Stan has to remind him that the traps are for them because everyone thinks that they are mice. After straightening his tie, without warning, Stan steps on a mouse trap and yelps in pain. Covering his mouth and muttering what might be curses under his breath. Heff stupidly asks for one because he had gotten one. Stan obliges. The next morning Pooh and his friends find that Stan and Heff got away with the honey they had placed there. Pooh and Tigger decide that it's time to use a really big trap with some really big bait. Cut to after setting up the trap, Piglet and Roo look on at the trap that Pooh had created. The bear demonstrates that when the thieves fall into the trap, a wagon with cake on it will role down a ramp, and trip a rope, which will cause a large wash tub to fall onto the "mice". He also reveals that the bait is a gigantic blue honey pot on wheels. Tigger reappears suddenly with ice cream, thinking that since the cake is part of the surprise and that they should yell surprise before blowing out the candles, Tigger comes in thinking that one shouldn't have cake without ice cream. He accidently falls into the trap. The trap works, but the washtub ends up falling on all four with them. Stan and Heff suddenly appear from under the bed (apparently they had stayed there the whole night and decided to keep waiting until they knew they couldn't be stopped. Their plan worked). The two honey thieves escape the house with the bait honey as their quick escape source, but as soon as they leave, Pooh and his friends chase after them in their wagon (this time without the cake). The climax began when Stan and Heff start going uphill, the honey pot stops and starts running down the hill backward. This causes a massive collision with the honey pot and the wagon. When the two villains literally throw Pooh up into a faraway tree, Tigger tries to fight them, but suffers the same fate. Then as Piglet is about to thrown into the same tree, Stan and Heff are counting up to four, with four being when they throw him. This is interrupted when Heff forgets what comes after three. "Four?" asks Piglet. Piglet is thrown into the tree. That's the End of The climax. Thinking that they were rid of them, Stan and Heff are about to make off with the honey when they find that they forgot about Roo, who stands up to them and puts out his fists, ready to fight. Instead of disposing him like they did with Pooh, Tigger, and Rabbit, Heff thinks that Roo is not a kangaroo but rather a "giant mouse", which terrifies Heff. When he begs Stan to get him away from Roo, Stan carries him away, vowing that they'd be back for honey, and that they'd be with friends who would help the two baddies finally get them. Though there is celebration for their victory, there is still the threat of their return to consider, which ends Part 1, and which begins Part 2. Part 2 begins later that night at Pooh's house. Tigger, Roo, and Piglet are all staying with Pooh as they anxiously wait for Stan and Heff. When they hear a knock at the door, Piglet, Tigger, and Roo hide, but Pooh takes out his BB Gun, opens the door slightly, and finds an irritated Rabbit, who thinks that Pooh isn't prepared for whatever comes next when it comes to Stan and Heff. Pooh asks about why the can't just invite Stan and Heff to breakfast and share with them their honey. His friends object to the idea of sharing with icky, nasty heffalumps and woozles. Pooh does make a point that the four of them do share with each other, but then finds that perhaps heffalumps and woozles just don't know any better. Tigger decides to go and teach those thieves a thing or two. He charges outside and unwittingly beats up Pooh's line of laundry. What Tigger sees as heffalumps and woozles, Pooh sees as just clothes. What Tigger saw as a heffalump trunk warmer, Pooh sees as just a sock. We cut to out in the Hundred Acre Wood, where Stan and Heff are seen talking to each other near a bush. Stan reminds him again that they need to get help. Heff frightenedly wonders who would be able to take on a mouse like Roo. Stan knows who. He decides to go to Wooster, a gigantic woozle who lives in a cave. Heff does not take this well. The poor heffalump is terrified of Wooster and as he complains about it, Stan takes him by the tail, pulls him out of the bush, and pulls him all the way off screen. The setting then changes to the day time in which Rabbit and Pooh are looking for Gopher. Pooh thought Gopher was in his hole then Pooh trips and lands in a hole and Gopher found that Pooh is stuck he can't see his red shirt and head he can only see his legs he thought there were ears then Gopher steps on Pooh's bottom. Then Rabbit found him who tells him that they need him to fortify Pooh's house because of the heffalumps and woozles. Then they left pooh stuck in Gopher's hole and he was really happy to be stuck. The scene cuts back to Stan and Heff. Heff is still complaining frightfully about seeking Wooster's help while Stan tugs at him and asks himself "Why me?" under his breath. In the scene, it's found that Wooster lives in a place in the wood where there are plenty of torn down trees, which surround a large cave that Stan stops at and yells into. Stan yells that he and Heff know where there's honey to steal. Heff hopefully thinks that Wooster isn't home, but is proven wrong when Wooster's shadow appears. Heff tries to run away, but Stan takes ahold of his tail, making sure that Heff couldn't leave. Wooster's shadow is led away. It should be noted that Wooster's vocabulary as of right now just consists of saying "honey" in a low, grumbly voice. And they didn't even know pooh was stuck. Cut to Pooh bear, who is walking back towards his house after he got stuck in Gopher's hole and he got out on his own. He makes up the new word "brunchfast" as he realizes that it's right after breakfast, yet not quite lunch. Pooh runs into something hard and falls to the ground. When he gets a good look at the wall, he sees that this vertically long brick wall that rises hundreds of feet into the air is the fort that Gopher decided to build for him. One problem though: the thieves could simply walk around it. Gopher tries building a fort one more time. This time, he puts bricks all over Pooh's house, including the door's and windows. Pooh easily sees this and doesn't approve. While it was true that the Stan, Heff, and Wooster wouldn't be able to get in, neither could Pooh. Gopher leaves in a huff, claiming that the next time they have a problem, they're on their own. Cut to Stan and Heff leading Wooster through the forest. Stan is excited to see the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, and Roo's reactions to Wooster. Heff is still a little scared as he walks right in front of their friend. In this scene, all that is seen of Wooster is his lower body, which consists of a sea foam green colored tale, maroon colored pants what are torn by his long toe claws, and right above the maroon pants, what appears to be lower end of a lavenderish colored shirt. Considering Wooster's loud booming voice, and apparent height, judging from his lower body, it can be easily concluded that Wooster is more than likes the largest creature in the wood. Meanwhile, Rabbit is standing on a platform putting the last finishing touches on a sign that has a picture of a honey pot and the words "thiz way" painted on it. He made the sign as a way to get rid of the heffalumps and woozles; he thinks that when the honey thieves read the sign, they'll trust it, follow it, get lost, and never be able to come back. He thinks that this will work because the honey is over at Pooh's house in the opposite direction the sign is pointing (which Stan, Heff, and Wooster, are unaware of). Owl makes a brief cameo when he comes in a tells Rabbit that it's time for him to be looking out, because Stan, Heff, and Wooster have come. Tigger and Roo go after them, thinking that they won't be able to get past them. Pooh leaves the sign to prepare "brunchfast". Cut to Tigger and Roo who see that trees are being torn down because of Wooster walking through the forest. Tigger's confidence in trying to stop them drains away. It is officially gone when Tigger and Roo see Wooster for the first time. Wooster truly is the largest, strongest, and most terrifying looking creature in the forest. Tigger averts his eyes, but not after Stan and Heff notice Roo. Heff tries to tell Wooster to squish Roo, but Wooster wants honey first. Stan agrees and decides to take care of him and Tigger after they get the honey. Tigger decides instead of staying in their way, he simply leads Stan, Heff, and Wooster to the "Honey thiz way" sign. Rabbit timidly points in the direction the sign points to, but Wooster doesn't listen. He destroys the sign, which terrifies Rabbit even more. Wooster's actions toward the sign are explained when Stan says in an almost cruel way "he can't read", to a cowering Rabbit who has taken refuge on the ground. The scene changes to Pooh placing a honey pot on a set up "brunchfast" table, which also holds other honey pots, bread, and a tablecloth. Rabbit, Tigger, Piglet, and Roo run to him and warn of the quickyl approaching villains. Instead of hiding his honey pots and slightly panicking like everyone else, he simply lets them come, all because he wants them to be there at his house for brunchfast. The honey thieves approach Pooh and his scared friends. At this point, Stan and Wooster basically demand the honey. While Rabbit, Tigger, Piglet, and Roo hide underneath the table. Pooh takes a honey pot, walks past Stan and Heff, who are looking a little surprised at this point, and simply stands infront of Wooster, looking up at his small face with his yellow years, purplish-red nose and small ears. Pooh asks him why he wants to steal the honey in the first place. Obviously, Wooster steals it because he wants to eat it. With this reply, Pooh tells Wooster that there's a better solution that to just steal it. Stan and Heff try to persuade Wooster to not listen, but Pooh confidently tells him the gigantic woozle that friendship is a much better thing to have than honey and that if friends want something that belongs to someone else, they must ask and share. Wooster genuinly listens to this and now wants to be Pooh's friend. Heff and Stan (especially Stan) are irritated by Pooh's words and simply try to just take the honey out of Pooh's hands head on. As they try to, Wooster takes them into his large hand and silences them. When he asks for the honey, Pooh requests that he say 'please'. Though the reaction on Wooster's face shows that he's never said 'please', that doesn't stop him from saying it anyway, after which Pooh sincerely agrees to share honey with him. Stan is appalled that a woozle actually said 'please', but is then suddenly dropped by Wooster. He falls and Heff lands on him. As he lies on the ground, the defeated gray woozle looks up at Pooh with a look of disdain and, for the second time, vows that though he has a giant mouse (Roo), and though he now has a giant woozle on his side, he and Heff will be back and will get his honey somehow. He and Heff are now off the ground and Pooh watches as Stan walks off in a huff as he vows their return. He leaves Heff standing there, wondering how they would get back at Pooh and his friends, but not before Stan comes back, takes him by the trunk, tugs him away, and yells at him to be quiet. Cut to Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Roo, and Wooster eating honey around the table (why Tigger is eating honey, even though he has stated that he dislikes honey is unexplained). Piglet reminds Pooh of what Stan said about their coming back, but Pooh isn't worried anymore, because he knows that Wooster would be there to help them. Wooster nudges some honey over to Pooh, who thanks him sweetly. "What are friends for?" Wooster asks. Then the episode ends. This was Wooster's only appearance, but Stan and Heff would appear again with Kessie in the episode "A Bird in the Hand". Quotes *'Pooh - "'We'll catch those mice like...like mice! Or my name's not Winnie-the-Pooh! Which it is. So there you are!'" *'Tigger' - "'You can't have cake without icy cream!'" *'Stan- '"To think a fellow woozle would stoop to say please! *'Heff- '''A mouse! A giant mouse! *'Stan- (after Heff jumps in fear) I hate it when he does that... *'Stan- '''Fine! You may have a giant mouse. You may have a giant woozle, but we'll be back! Somehow, we'll get that honey! *'Wooster- 'No! We ''ask! *'Pooh - '''Prahaps he's down here whoops oh bother! *'Pooh - 'Rabbit Ghoper oh bother bother! *'Pooh - Heffalumps and Woozles! Gallery Trivia *This episode has been released in VHS, but no DVD release has been announced. *This is one of the few 23 minutes long episodes of the series (which makes it a half-hour episode due to commercial breaks in most airings). Most episodes are only 11 minutes and a half long and are aired in pairs. *This is also one of the extremely rare instances in The New Adventures where we see Tigger enjoying honey, further adding to the mighty mystery of whether he's supposed to like it or hate it. *This episode is the first confirmation that woozles are real creatures (as for heffalumps, this confirmation happened in the earlier episode "There's No Camp Like Home"). It is nice to note that Heff, the heffalump seen in this episode, as well as the heffalump family seen in "There's No Camp Like Home" walk bipedally. More recent productions such as Pooh's Heffalump Movie and My Friends Tigger & Pooh would always portray heffalumps as quadrupeds. *During this episode, a new meal was created called brunchfast. *This was the first appearances of Stan the Woozle and Heff the Heffalump. Also, this was the only appearance of Wooster. *Ken Sansom, who provides the voice of Rabbit also provides the voice of Stan Woozle. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN BOB ZAMBONI TERENCE HARRISON Category:Animation Director DAVID BLOCK Category:Overseas Animation Supervisor MIKE REYNA Category:Post Production Coordinator SARA DURAN Category:Storyboard Designers KURT ANDERSON JAN GREEN Category:Pooh Gets Stuck Category:©1988 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY All Rights Reserved Category:Production Assistants JACALEEN VEBER LUANNE WOOD Category:Editor RICK HINSON Category:Assistant Editor GLENN LEWIS Category:Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Category:Associate Story Editor BRUCE TALKINGTON Category:Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Category:Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Category:Animation Production by TMS ENTERTAINMENT, INC. Category:Pooh Gets Stuck Pooh's Red Shirt